The Mighty Ducks:A new Season
by Lauren-fabulous
Summary: This year the Ducks have entered 10th grade and they get a new team to join them to help them win and what will happen when thier new freidns stab them in the back?And whats up with banks and the new girl is he falling in love or is it just a game?


Hewy everybody this story is cool fun sweet and all the rest...HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
  
Discalimer:I do not own the mighty ducks they belond to disney and so i dont own them :'(.  
  
"hey everybody" Said Bombay steeping on the ice looking at the ducks with feeling and excitment, "Im gald to see all of you all again and this year this team is gonna kick butt, that dosnt mean your gonna get it easy your going to have to work and well your going to have fun and well this year going to make new friends and new teammates"   
  
  
  
"Coach what do you mean new teammates we've all been together for 5 years we dont need anymore players" said Charlie looking at Coach Bombay.  
  
  
  
"you have been together for a long time but its time to take this team up a notch so id like you to meat your team mates."He blew his wistle and looked at the door of the rink as it swong open to revel about 10 people in hockey maskes and uniforms with the words worriors on them all dressed in red. they skated around and did a lap around the ring and then lined up in a straight line 9 of the tall and musulcar and one short and thin.  
  
  
  
"Whats with the littels over there?" said Goalburg laughing.  
  
The short player stepped forward and pulled off the mask and looked at the rest of the tem thier faces full of suprise  
  
  
  
"Hi I'm the flame Or you may call me Lauren please dont be fooled by my height and the fact im a girl im very fast and i am great at handleing the puck i also great at defending myself.And i'm the captian of this team and since we all will be acting as one i would like to meet my co-captian."Said a very beautiful girl with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes.  
  
Charlie stood up and put his had out of her to shake."I'm Charlie im the captian of the ducks."  
  
She shook his hand.  
  
" Well today lets just get to know each other and skip practice"Said Coach Bombay. "Now go change and get ready for class oh yea diffrent locker rooms."So the boys went to thier locker room and girls went to thiers.  
  
***boys locker room a few moments later***  
  
  
  
"we all know why they call her the flame now dont we?" Said Goldburg.   
  
"why is that?" said Charlie.  
  
"well because shes good looking are you blind charlie?"explained Goldburg"  
  
"well no but shes a team mate and thats all shes gonna be."Charlie rooled his eyes.  
  
Banksie seemed to be in a trance. Charlie Slapped his hand on Banksie's back "anyone home?Charlie Almost yelled.  
  
"what?"He looked at him side ways.  
  
"whats wrong with you your in a trance or something."  
  
"No I'm just thinking"banks picked up his books and walked out of the locker room.  
  
Banks looked alot diffrent he had a nice tan beacuse he had bin in Flordia all summer long,and hed got mad skills practicing all summer, but this year Banks was becoming very good looking. Charlie which looked about the same but a few inches taller.  
  
  
  
***Few hours later in eden hall***  
  
Charlie couldnt help thinking what was on banksie's mind he'd never seen him like that before, he kept on thinking after he sat down in the cafeteria.Soon the Ducks joined him.  
  
"hey man" said guy.  
  
"hey" replied Charlie, "oh yea Banks what was up with you in the loker rooms?" He said shaking his head  
  
Banksie glanced at flame who was wearing short shorts and a red t-shirt with her hair pulled back, she didnt notice the whole table of ducks looking at her.  
  
"So you like flame?oh ok i can understand that." He nodded with a big smile on his face,"i'm kidding "he said as he got a glares from Coonie and Julie.  
  
then Flame began to walk over to the table all banks could think about was what is she doing.  
  
nothing really going on in this chapter but wait for more R&R. 


End file.
